Finding your high note
by manga'slover1996
Summary: I couldnt remeber my first love intill i saw him once again
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own La Corda D 'Oro**_

Finding Your High Note

Kahoko Hino and her mother walked out of their families newly purchased mansion. It was 30 degrees and Kahoko was wearing washed denim shorts, a black singlet and silver strap sandals. The silver heart necklace glinted from the suns light and her mini cream shoulder bag swayed back and forth on her shoulder. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her fringe and side bangs framing her face.

**KPOV**

It was Monday afternoon and we were heading to the local high school were I would start tomorrow. When we got there I wondered off while my mother was filling in some forms. It was near a small lake, under a shady tree that I saw him.

He was peacefully sleeping with no worry in the world, like he trusted his surroundings and everyone who walked past. He had soft blond hair that fell around his face and swayed gently as the breeze caressed his face. It was that moment that someone called me and my phone started playing 'Boys and Girls' by Evermore. I got my phone out and looked at the caller I.D. It was mum. When I looked up his crystal blue eyes were lazily gazing over me. Those eyes made chills race down my spine. I quickly turned and made my way to were my mother was waiting. For the rest of the day I couldn't get those startling blue eyes out of my mind.

My mother gently jabbed me awake at 5:30 am. "MUM!" I groaned. "Just let me sleep a bit longer." I whimpered. "Come-on honey, it's your first day at school." I just moaned and dragged my ass out of bed. The hot shower woke me up and warmed my body up from head to toe. I opened the lid of my shampoo bottle and lifted it up to my nose, taking a big whiff. 'Yum, fairy floss.' My condition smelt like cookies and cream. What can I say, it's my weakness. When I was finished I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my petite frame than went to get dressed.

First I slipped on a white lace bra and matching boy shorts. I pulled on my white, lacy rimed, just above the knee stockings that clipped to my undies. My uniform was a blouse, a red frill, white pleated skirt and a white blazer with the school emblem on the left shoulder. I slipped into my black Gucci shoes with white ribbon decorating the outer sole. I grabbed my brown leather carry brief case thingy that my mum bought me and stuffed all my books in it opting to carry my music folder filled with my own and my favourite pieces. Oh and I couldn't forget to grab my violin case from under my bed. When I got downstairs my mum had already left leaving me a good luck note and a pill of pancakes. I ate quickly, picked up my purse that was stuffed with money and credit cards, and shoved it in my bag. When I got outside a stretch hummer was waiting to take me to school.

When I stepped out of the hummer every pair of eyes were on me. The bell rang just as I walked through the gate so I made my way to my class room. I sat in the left corner. A boy with long purple hair sat in the far right side in the middle with a boy with messy, green hair plopping down beside him. A guy with spiky, dark green hair sat behind them hiding a soccer ball under the desk. A boy with blue hair came in and sat at the far front on the left with his nose stuffed into a music book, one that I had learned when I was six. A light green haired girl sat next to me. I gave her a small smile and she smiled timidly back.


	2. Chapter 2

My head snapped up when I heard the seat in front of me being pulled back. There in front of me was the one who wouldn't let me have a good night's sleep. His messy, sandy blond hair looked ruffled from sleep and his blue eyes that gazed at the world lazily gleamed. He sat down and rested his head on his folded arms and looked off into thin air. Soon the teacher was up the front. "Today class we have a new student, please come up the front and tell us about yourself." I made my way slowly to the front of the class. "Hi, I'm Kahoko Hino, I like listening to music and I'm not too keen on sport. I play the violin." I said lazily. "Now please introduce yourself to Kahoko." I'm Len Tuskimori and I play the violin." The blue haired guy. "Azuma Yunoki and I play the flute." The purple haired guy. "Hi-ya, I'm Kazuki Hihara and I play the trumpet." The green haired guy. "Ryotaro Tsuchira, piano." The dark green haired guy grunted. "I'm Shoko Fuguiumi and I play the clarinet. "The green haired girl I sat next to. Shoko poked the blond one in the back. His eyes fluttered open. "Introduce yourself to Kahoko." She whispered to him. He looked up slowly then a huge grin spread across his face. "I'm Shimuzu Keiich and I play the cello." A frown graced my brow. Where had I heard that name before? "You may sit down now Miss Hino." I looked up at him absently then nodded my head and made my way to my seat. "What's wrong?" Shoko whispered. "Nothing, don't worry." I whispered back.

Shoko and I were sitting next to the pond eating lunch. "Do you want to come shopping this afternoon?" I nodded my head still trying to figure out why his name sounded so familiar. "Good, where do you want to meet up at?" I turned to face her momentarily distracted from my thoughts. "How about we meet in the middle of the first floor, were the water fountain is?" A lovely smile graced her face. "Perfect, now come on its time to back to class." And with that she pulled me back to class. I got home later that afternoon. I had two hours in till I had to meet up with Shoko. I ran up to my room, pulled a box pout from under my bed and ripped off the top. There in the box were my childhood memories. On the top was a drawing of my family and on the bottom was a note with a photo. The photo was a little ripped and faded but you could still see that it was me and a boy. The boy looked too much like Shimuzu for my comfort. I put the picture on my desk then unfolded the note and read it:

I Shimuzu Keiich promise to always love Kahoko Hino and marry her when we grow up.

I Kahoko Hino promise to always love Shimuzu Keiich and will marry him when we grow up.

I refolded the note and laid it on my desk, I then got quickly changed into my three quarter skinny jeans, a shirt that says 'man eater', a pair of wedge sandals and my black clutch. I ran out of the house and into the hummer waiting for me hoping I wasn't late. I plopped onto the lounge. Mum was still out. I had been out for three hours. My hands ached from all the bags I had carried around the plaza. I got up and made dinner and ate in front of the T.V. When the clock struck 9:00 I went to bed.

_**Plaza = we call the big shopping centres/mall were you get mostly clothes and other goods from The Plaza here because we go to the Penrith Plaza.**_


	3. the end

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock with 'Battle Field' by Jordan Sparks blaring. I turned it off and made my way to the bathroom. When I came out I put on light pink boy shorts a matching bra and I pulled on a pair of with below the knee socks that had a bow on the side of each. I wriggled into my uniform and add a pair of red ballet flats that tied up around the ankle with ribbon. I grabbed my bad, folder and violin case munching on a piece of toast on my way to school. I meet Shoko at the gate and we made our way to our classroom. Today we got a new piece of music. In two days we had learn it then perform it together for the school. The bell went and I packed my stuff away and started to walk out the door. I wasn't looking where I was going so when I walked through the door I bumped into a hard chest. I landed gracefully on my butt and half the contents of my bag were spilt all over the ground. I scrambled and shoved all of the things into my bag. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the persons hand reach down and pick up the note and picture I had accidently shoved into my bag this morning. I looked up slowly to see Shimuzu looking at the picture. I got up and ran out of the room not knowing were I was going, just needing to get away before his rejection slapped me in the face.

It was under a big tree that I finally collapsed. 5 minutes later I saw someone plop down beside me. The person started to play with my hair making me want to look up but I was too scared to see the look on his face. "Are you that scared of the promise?" Came his whisper. I turned to look into clear blue eyes. "NO because I love you and I always will." And with that I slipped my hand into his and entwined our fingers. He smiled and my heart burst with happiness. (Like a starburst lolly filled with a gooey substance.) "Good because I wouldn't have let you go that easily." Our lips joined for a soft kiss making my toes and my gut to feel all warm like the after effects of vodka.

The End

_**Hey I just wanted to know if I should try and go on. Like trouble in their school life or troubles in the grown up life. I'm not good at choices so I'm leaving up to u. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Love from Manga'slover1996**_


End file.
